Ambulatory aid appliances such as rolling walkers, wheelchairs, strollers and the like, may be used in different applications. However, these ambulatory aid appliances all have common features as known in the art. Generally, a rolling walker, wheelchair, stroller and the like includes a frame assembly, a plurality of wheels or rollers rotatably mounted to the frame assembly for moveably supporting the frame assembly on a ground surface, and a pair of handles extending rearwardly from the frame assembly to be gripped by a person walking behind the frame assembly who may be an individual needing assistance for mobility or a caregiver of a care recipient sitting on a seat attached to the frame assembly. Efforts have been made to improve such ambulatory aid appliances in many different aspects thereof, particularly with respect to the configuration and composition of the frame assemblies. However, less attention has been directed to improvement of the handles which need to be comfortably and securely gripped and held by the hands of a user, particularly an individual who needs assistance for mobility.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a pair of handle grips to the handles of an ambulatory aid which provide more reliability and comfort to the user.